Acid burn
by Phoenix Hertz
Summary: Kai is our supper confident heartthrob. He has everything. look, money, status everything a teenager can possibly have but what will when one day he become a victim of acid case and remain not so pretty. Can someone make him realize that look is not a factor to lead life


**Yeah I know I haven't finished yet any of my story and again starting one. Just cop with me I will eventually finish all of my stories promise. Hope you will like this story also.**

Summary- Kai is very proud of his look. Everyone wants to have a piece of him. He is the finest piece of meat in high school. He has everything looks, money, power but when one of his enemies in high school threw acid on his face out of jealousy or accident and his confidence level is going downhill very fast Can someone make him understand looks doesn't matter to live life.

Green high-school

Green is referred as many things like innocence, softness, refreshes etc. But this high school have neither innocence nor softness. If any holy man enters the campus he have to put his finger in his ears and have to murmur god's name to save his dignity from the use of brutal languages. If there is anything then that is refreshing looks of the students every day. Enough of the description of the school's name lets enter the campus. Though it is not the most discipline school in the campus it is best and most expensive school in town. With the students coming from rich family there is many students also who belong to poor family. There is much scholarship in many subjects. Likewise students divided themselves in two group's i.e. RS Kids (Rich Student) and LS Kids (looser kids). Here RS Kids pass on class by giving notes and LS Kids pass on class by mugging up notes and getting scholar ship. Now the scholar student or looser kids named by the rich kids think they are inferior to rich kids and rich kids can't even tolerate them. Anyone can easily identify them.

RS Kids (male)-saloon styling hair, branded clothes, expensive boots, shoes. Flawless skin with dynamic tattoos, valuable accessories imported cars, bikes, tabs, iPods, and iPhones, of latest model.

(Female)-saloon styling hair, regular beauty treatment, designer clothes, shoes and jewelleries, hand bags, makeups, boyfriends (multiple ^$^), full time credit cards in human shape(daddies).

(Both)- Pocket full of cashes.

LS Kids (male)-hair fix and made tidy, simple bottom up shirt and trouser. Does good exercise by walking or cycling on the way?

(female)- Long tied hair, full length skirt, covered up and far from designer dress.

(Both)- Glasses, per time jobs, best friend books and pocket out of cash.

Both RS and LS Kids- use abusive languages, flirt, cat fights, teenage complex and indiscipline behaviour

Meanwhile in the middle of the season a student get admitted who is neither RS Kids nor LS kids. That means though he is a scholar student he has attitude and style. This rumour spreads here very fast. Ok let's hear the rumour and then decide how he is.

Rumours-gossip 1

A RS girl to another RS girl

First- have you heard about the new student? He is full of attitude

Second- but I heard he is hot.

First - what who said you that.

Second- I hear some LS students' gossip.

First-that's… why baby. He nothing compares to us. He may have a face but still he stinks as wet dog. Moreover he came from some village. He is a peasant I guess.

Second- I heard he got in a fight with Kai Hiwatari. Cool.

First- what cool? He is the mighty KAI HIWATARI. He will settle him in his own place and why are we talking about him. We never discussed about any LS this much.

Second- [thinking] that's mean he has something special.

First- baby don't be stupid they are just stinky rat.

Second- yep, whatever.

[They hug touch their cheeks and kissed in air (babe style).]

Gossip 2

A group of LS kids.

First (girl) - he looked at me and I was flat. God he is handsome.

Second g- sure he is.

First g- I thought he was looking was my boobs (in ears). May be he is a little pervert you know.

Second g- who cares he is LS and still very hot.

Third b- I heard he fucked the mighty Kai up man.

Forth b- I also heard they had fight and principal called both of the in his office.

First g- Kai's grandpa is the head school trusty. He will be spared but the new boy poor one. What will happen to him?

Third b- anyway what is his name again?

First g- I guess something like ray… oh yeah Ray Kon.

Conclusion-

Name- Ray Kon.

Place- from village?

Occupation- may be peasant.

Already named by- stinky rat, pervert

Type-hot, full of attitude, good looks, stinky, cool, handsome, pervert.

Problem till now- got into fight with school head trust's grandson, the mighty Kai Hiwatari.

Current state- In principal office.

Ok we will find out how much the rumours is right or wrong but latter now let's see who is KAI HIWATARI actually. Let ask some student.

Student 1 a RS girl.

Who is Kai- she shook her nail and blew on her new nail polish "ooo hot (huskily)"

Ooo interesting. Next.

2 LS Girl- cute (shyly).

How cute' next

3 RS boy- cool man.

4 RS boy (boy) - finest piece of meat.

5 want to bite.

6 gorgeous.

7 no 1 bully in the school.

8 full of attitude.

9 softy from heart.

10 think himself a king.

11- Money bag.

Ok enough.

Need conclusion. I guess no.

Let's keep it up to introduction today. We will poke our nose in their matter next day and will see why they are in principal's office? Bye for today. God I am tired.


End file.
